dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Seal of Planet Pot-au-feu Secrets of the Unleashed Superhuman Water!
is the forty-fourth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on May 22, 2016. Its original American airdate was December 16, 2017. Summary On a mysterious alien planet, a mysterious old man is training by himself in the dark, as he is confronted by a number of menacing figures, having expected them. On Earth, Monaka is delivering an order to Capsule Corporation, and Bulma yells at him through a window, asking him if he can bring the order up to her as she is busy working. Monaka delivered the snacks that Jaco ordered at the victory party. Bulma thanks Monaka and hands him a funnel, asking for his help with an experiment. Monaka says he has another delivery to make, and Bulma tells him it will not take long, and directs Monaka, who is using the funnel to fill a giant beaker with an unknown, blue liquid. Monaka is flustered when he wonders if he has to fill up the whole beaker. Goten and Trunks are flying back to Capsule Corporation, noticing Monaka's delivery truck parked out front, also noticing the back compartment doors were wide open. They enter the truck then begin playing around with the items in there, blowing up a giant blow-up doll, which causes enough force to lift the truck and slam it on the ground, causing the doors to close on them. They realize the door is locked, and Trunks proceeds to break the door open, but realizes that Monaka would get in trouble. They then decide to wait. Monaka, obviously in a hurry, immediately get in the truck and fly off into space, not knowing that Trunks and Goten are still in the back. They yell Monaka's name, who cannot hear them over the sound of his jet boosts propelling. As Monaka listens to an intergalactic radio station, Goten and Trunks are freezing in the back due to being in outer space. Monaka then arrives to his next destination, Potaufeu, which is shown to be the same planet in this episode's first scene. Monaka opens the back of the truck, and is shocked to see Goten and Trunks frozen solid. Monaka then thaws them, and tells them they are on Planet Potaufeu. The mysterious old man, named Potage, quickly runs into Monaka, and they exchange greetings, while Monaka delivers his order to him, a martial arts magazine. They are then confronted by the menacing group of figures, revealed to be an intergalactic criminal named Gryll and his henchmen, and Potage assumes a battle stance. As the figures prepare to fight, Potage cowardly falls back, leading Trunks and Goten to realize he is weak. Trunks and Goten then save Potage from the henchmen's laser gun, easily defeating them. They then retreat, but not before one of them noticing that Potage dropped an item resembling a baby pacifier. Potage thanks Trunks and Goten for saving him, then notices that he lost the item he usually carried around his neck. Potage looks for the lost item, then Gryll confronts them, having picked it up. When Trunks and Goten prepare to take the item back by force, they are forced to stand down as the henchmen had taken Monaka hostage. Trunks, Goten and Potage are then taken hostage, with Trunks frustrated that Monaka's life is being used to keep them obedient. Gryll uses the sacred treasure open the lock to a secret room, where the Superhuman Water is being kept. As Gryll looks into the container holding the water, he sees something, then screams. Back on Earth, Bulma tells Vegeta that Goten and Trunks were taken in Monaka's delivery truck, realizing they did not return and looking at surveillance footage. Jaco, overhearing their argument, says he is leaving, but Bulma politely asks him to bring Goten and Trunks back on his spaceship, telling him to go to Planet Potaufeu to find them. Jaco remembers that Planet Potaufeu is inhabited, but refuses Bulma's request, saying he has important matters to attend to, such as pursuing Gryll, who is a wanted criminal (and not knowing that Gryll is currently on Planet Potaufeu). Bulma then decides to blackmail him, having seen a picture of the Galactic King that Jaco drew an embarrassing beard on, which intimidates Jaco. Jaco then agrees to bring Goten and Trunks back, and forces Vegeta to accompany Jaco, who is afraid of Vegeta. Bulma then calls Chi-Chi, informing her of Goten's current whereabouts. Chi-Chi is frustrated that now of all times, Goku is training on King Kai's Planet. The scene then changes to Goku training, firing a Ki Blast around the small planet's orbit and defending himself from it, having recovered from his Delayed Onset Ki Disorder. King Kai, worried that due to Goku's immense strength he would cause collateral damage to his planet, suggests that Goku train at Beerus' Planet, and Goku tells him that Whis is busy somewhere else and he cannot teleport there because it is too far. Goku then continues training and fires a Kamehameha. Vegeta and Jaco are then seen riding in Jaco's spaceship, with Vegeta visibly irritated, Jaco visibly intimidated, while an intergalactic radio station is broadcasting. On Planet Potaufeu, Trunks and Goten, carrying Potage and Monaka, are seen flying and dodging attacks from Duplicate Gryll and his henchmen, who are now purple in color. Trunks is knocked out of the air, and another attack is fired at him, but Vegeta steps in front of his son, deflecting the blast. Trunks is relieved to see his father there, and Vegeta says they will talk later, while Jaco is surprised to see that Gryll, his target, is also here. Vegeta then confronts Gryll and his henchmen, easily knocking them down, and fires an energy blast at them. Vegeta then confronts Gryll, saying he is the last one left standing. A purple goo then sneaks behind Vegeta and surrounds him, trapping him and then eventually spitting him out. Vegeta then realizes that his strength is gone. Gryll stands triumphant in front of Vegeta, as the goo that spat Vegeta out takes the form of a purple replica of Vegeta, shocking the Saiyan prince. Major Events *Goten and Trunks accidentally end up on Potaufeu after getting locked in Monaka's Truck. *Jaco and Vegeta head to Potaufeu to recover Goten and Trunks. *The Commeson takes over Vegeta resulting in the creation of Duplicate Vegeta. Battles *Goten and Trunks vs. Gryll's Henchmen *Vegeta vs. Duplicate Gryll's Henchmen Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation **Goku's House *Potaufeu *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Commeson *Jaco's Spaceship *Halo Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the scene where Trunks and Goten are trapped in Monaka’s space delivery truck when Monaka lifts off his space truck after being in a hurry, the face of Trunks' left boot changes from black to yellow likely due to an animation error. Also the sole of Goten's left boot appears to be changing color possibly due to shading. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 44 (BDS) es:Episodio 44 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Copy-Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super